


The girl who runs the show

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Niki moved to the middle of nowhere and the prince twins are showing interest in her. How can she handle it? What about her past?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up? My name is Niki. Let's see, I am 17 and I happen to be the only child to one man named Max Log. My mothers gone. I don't remember what happen, all I know is that my father blames me. Any who, I am NOT an emotional person, I refuse to show feeling. So my dad decided he was tired of the same people in the same town. This is our new home, in the middle of no freaking where! I love it. See my dad and i both HATE people so when i found the population was literally 500 people I was stoked. One problem with it though...Word spreads like fire. A new unclaimed omega's in town. These people are creepy! Maybe this isn't so good....

 

Day right before school starts...  
Okay, let's be honest here, my dad is too drunk this morning to move. This normally isn't an issue....except it is this morning. We have no food. So I put on my leather jacket of my flannel that slips to my hips over my black skinny jeans. i finish tying my combat boot style shoes and grab my helmet. I get what money I have , which is about $125. It's good but it wont last us long so i'll have to hustle some pool. I walked over to my motorcycle. She was a classic and so beautiful. i pulled my long black hair into a ponytail and slipped my helmet on before driving to the store. I pulled into the local groceries store. I walked to the doors and got the necessary things for the week. I got in the long line as we all waited. About ten minutes into this and i was uneasy about the fact everybody was starring at me. That's also the point i realized everyone wore the same style...long skirts and floral blouses. When were we living in? 1800's? I looked back to the front to see two guys walk in and grab some waters and a bag of chips before walking pass me. "You've got to be kidding!" I grumbled. Everyone froze including the two boys who walked by.  
The two boys turned on their heals. "I'm sorry, what was that?" They were alpha. Everyone seemed to be shocked that i was having a fit. "Aidan calm down. she's the new Omega, she does't realize who we are." the other one commented. "Well unless yo happen to be the damn king i don't care get in line!' Everyone gasped. Why was everyone freaking out?. "Okay your highness!" Aidan growled. he got behind me. The other one chuckled at Aidan. Everyone stood still but continued with the activities they were doing. finally i got checked out. I quickly got walked to my bike and put everything in the side bags on it. "Oh and she drives a motorcycle!" I turned to see Aidan and the other guy. 'Hi, i'm John, this here is my brother Aidan and to you're comment earlier, we are the king's sons." I chuckled. "You're laughing?" i stopped and slid my helmet on. "Why did you laugh." "Because, It's typical." "TYPICAL!?!" Aidan asked confused. "Yes, now i have places to be. Pretty Boy." I got on my motorcycle and drove off.

 

Aidan and John's pov...

"Did she just call me Pretty Boy?" Aidan looked at his brother. " Yes, yes she did." he smiled and walked to their car. Aidan followed his brother home and then went to their fathers chamber. "Did you meet the new girl?" "Yes, father." John laughed at his brothers annoyed voice. "What is so funny John?" "She isn't going to break, in fact she made us get behind her in line at the store." "She's strong willed for an omega." Aidan snorted. "Yeaah she's stubborn!" Their father began to laugh. "So was your mother!" they all sat down for dinner and then the boys were sent to bed. 

The next morning they slid into dress pants and Aidan pulled on a black button up as John put on a dark blue button up. They walked out to the car and drove to school as the motorcycle pulled up and parked a few spots down. John smacked his brothers chest and pointed to where she was climbing off in Missme Jeans and her flannel unbuttoned with a black cami to go with the red and black pattern. She took her helmet off to revile that she had curled her hair in big loose curls.Her blue eyes hidden by the sunglasses she wore. She walked around her bike and bulled her backpack out and put it on as one of the schools bad boys walked up. "I like your bike." "Thanks" "You want a light?" she smiled at him and took it from him. "I was hoping you weren't a goodie tooshoes." "Nah, i'd rather enjoy my life." He smiled as he lit it for her. She took a long drag from it. "You can tell you've smoked before, How long?" "Uh, i was 11 when i first picked one up." "Dad or grandpa?" she chuckled. "Grandpa. how did you know it wasn't my mom." "You have sadness in your eyes and I have a feeling no woman let's their sweet baby girl wear clothes like that." "Oh really and whats wrong with my outfit?" You should be in one of those puffy dresses." "That's something my mom and i had in common, we don't like dressing like we need a alpha to run or lives. Get lost." with that she took the last drag and put it out on his jacket before walking past him. She went to her locker and got the books needed for her first class, Alpha and Omega 101, she grumbled as she sat down in the back. Aidan sat in front of their mystery girl. John sat next to Aidan as the bell rang."Alright Alpha's and Omega's, lets get started. Can we have all the omega's who are not claimed stand." She rolled her eyes and stood. "Okay so there are 10 unclaimed and 2 claimed, okay Lets start in the back, omega please tell me your name and age." "Niki and i'm 17." "Hi, Niki, I hope you find your mate." She snorted "Who said I want one?" She grumbled as she sat down. They went through everyone. "I like her." John whispered. Aidan shook his head. 

 

General pov.

"Alright the omega's who are mated, tell us what it's like to submit." the two stood up. "it's great." "it's horrible." they said at the same moment. "well..um I was not expecting that, Matthew will you take your mate and deal with her?" Matthew walked to his omega and wrapped his arms around her. "No, You asked my Omega a question and she answered. I don't make her submit unless her health is in danger, it's not who she is. As an Alpha it's not our job to force our mates, When we take a mate we are to treat them right, with respect. Omega's are strong in different ways. They aren't these weak things we walk on!" "Don't be so dramatic!" "Okay, Jeff, Your omega, when we came home from military training, Who took care of you?" "Well, Jess did.But that's her job." "Okay, but that emotionally tearing her down. Its hard for them to hold up their alpha, it hurts for them to see an alpha they care about in pain. And maybe your Mate needs that, that's okay, but do it with respect for her." With that he sat down with his mate. "Okay now that that's done, unclaimed Omegas come to the front and get into the waiting position." the omegas shuffled up and obeyed, well all except for Niki. 'Niki, that includes you. If you don't know what the position is I will be happy to help you." Niki didn't move. She looked terrified. Aidan and John acted on instinct and jumped down in front of her. "Sweetie?" She looked at John and then at her hands. "She's shaking in fear." Aidan picked her up and carried her to the nurses station. The whole way she clung to him with tears in her eyes. "Please, not again. please i'll be good, I promise!" She cried as she clung tighter to him. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." He took her into the office and set her on the bed and held her hands as he sat there before putting her hand on his and johns chest under the fabric of their shirt. "Breathe, sweetie. Take deep breathes. she breathed with them until she calmed down. "Okay? You good?" She nodded and removed her hands as she blushed. "You wanna talk about it?" "No, I um don't want to, i'll get in trouble." "Why would you get in trouble.' 'my dad. He drinks." she slid off the bed and then walked towards the door. They got up and hugged her."Can you take me home?" "Will you come to our place just in case your dad is home?" she nodded as she got her stuff and followed them to their home. "Wow, it's beautiful." she whispered as she looked up at the home. "Welcome to the palace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this make or break our three lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be more.

Niki slowly got out of her side of the car. She shivered as the wind wiped against her skin. Aidan shrugged of his coat and wrapped it around her. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and led her into the palace where she stood looking over every detail of the whole room. "It's so beautiful!" The boys chuckled as they led her to their father's office. "Father-" "What are you doing home boy!!" He yelled as his voice boomed through the room. Niki hit the floor in fear and curled around herself. "Father, please lower your voice! Your'e scarring her!" The man seemed to realize the trembling female on the floor."Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you."He knelt down next to his sons as he gently put his hand on her knee. "PLEASE, DON'T HIT ME." She whispered as she let her tears fall. "Honey, who is your Alpha?" "I don't have one, my father is still alive." "Is he the one harming you?" "Please, i'm not suppose to say anything!" "Shh, It's going to be okay. Boy's take her upstairs and get her a bath, help her relax. He will never hurt you again sweetie." They nodded as John lifted her up from the floor and took her upstairs as Aidan ran a hot bath. "Do you want us to stay with you?' She thought about it before nodding.

 

Meanwhile at the Log's home

"Mr Log?" the king asked as the door open. "Who's asking? That girl better not be in trouble!" "Sir, i'm King George, I run this country." "MMM, well i ain't giving you any money so you can forget that!" "I'm here on behalf of my sons, Aidan and John, your daughter is their mate.Therefore, I have brought people to gather her stuff and have it moved to the palace." "You can't do that! She's mine!' "Yours!!! you have hit her!" "She deserved it!""I am tired of you! MOVE!!!" No, you can't take her." "That's where you are wrong. Guys go load up her stuff and hustle it." The men pushed past max and all got to work.Within the hour they were on the way back.

 

Niki and the boys....  
Niki let the boys slowly move her into the bathroom. Aidan looked into her eyes, "Mate?" she looked at him almost afraid to answer."Yes." He smiled and pulled her closer before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her with everything he had. She stood a well as she could when her knees gave out and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him. They broke apart to breathe and he put her back on her feet. She turned and looked at John. He gave a small smile not knowing how she'd react or if she even wanted 2 mates. "Niki, it's okay if-" she ran over to him and kissed him. He was shocked but quickly regained his mind and kissed back."Now, ready for a hot bath and then a nap?" she nodded. Aidan walked over and pushed her flannel down her shoulders. She shivered at the touch of her mate. She cringed when she looked at the scars she had all down her arms. Aidan took her hand and kissed it gently, "You are so beautiful." she looked at the ground. "Why do you not believe it?" "Because the crap my dad did to me...He told me it was because nobody wanted me and I believed him for years." John stepped up behind her and gently pulled her cami over her head. "I'd rather have you than any other girl in the whole world." She gave a sad smile and Aidan sat on the floor as he untied her boots and pulled them off. He then slid her jeans off. They helped her into the over sized tub. She moaned as the water soothed her muscles. "Will you get n with me?" She asked quietly. She laughed when both of them seemed to struggle getting their long legs out of the pants and fell on top of each other. "Guys, slow down, i'm not going anywhere i promise!" They both slowed down just long enough to get their clothes off and slip into the tub. She smiled and rested her head on Aidan's shoulder as john slowly washed her long legs. "does it hurt?" She looked at him to see he was referring to the scars on her knees. "Sometimes, I blew both of them out when i was dancing during prom, I haven't been able to dance since, well not properly." "What type?" Aidan asked. "Ballet, I loved it, That was before the accident." "What accident?" "When i was five, my mom was bringing me home from a sleepover, i was terrified of the dark and my friends made fun of me, it was snowing and a semi truck slammed into us. The car caught on fire and my mom got me out of the car but i couldn't get far enough away when it blew up, at that point i didn't know my mom wasn't out of the car. The truck driver took me to the hospital, i had major burns to my stomach. We were poor so my dad came and got me taking me home before the treatment was done, It never healed right, it still bleeds sometimes. Nurses and doctors had a fit when he took me home but they couldn't do anything." "Aidan tighten his arms around her."I'm sorry." "My dad blamed me, that's when he started hitting me, He has also drug me threw glass before." she looked at them and kissed them. "I love you guys." They both kissed her. 'We love you too." After the bath they got her into Aidan's basketball shorts and John's tank top. "Thanks." She yawned as she curled up in between them. "Sleep, our princess." She fell asleep wrapped in her mates arms. "She still asleep?' asked the queen hours later. "Yes, I don't think they will make it to dinner." the king chuckled. "Well then we will make sure there is a big breakfast tomorrow morning!"  
Niki woke up in her mates arms. She snuggled back down and dozed back to sleep. The boys woke and Aidan kissed her temple. She growled a warning in her sleep, causing both John and Aidan laughed. John gently tickled her sides when she kicked him off the bed. He fell with a crash. "Ouch!!" He grumbled as he looked up. Aidan laughed but missed Niki''s leg that kicked throwing him to the floor too."Shut up!" She growled and covered her head with the blankets. A knock was heard as the boys got out of the floor. "Yes?" "Your father wishes you to be down stairs for breakfast in a quarter of an hour." "You know, Ann, you can always just say 25 minutes right?" "No, and i wouldn't wait that long he has a full day planned for you three." Nikki groaned. "Come on, babe. Food is-" "Food?" she shot up as she looked around. The boys laughed at her excitement. "Don't laugh at me, I haven't eaten since 2 nights ago!!!!""Did you not eat breakfast yesterday?" "Nope, apparently i didn't earn it."she got up and started to pull yesterdays clothes on. "Babe, we have clean clothes for you." 'What?" They pulled her to the closet and let her see all her clothes and then some in there. "But?" "Dad had all your stuff brought here" "Does that mean I'm safe?" "Yes, Niki, you are safe." She ran to them and hugged them. "Thank you." "No problem, sweetie" John said. "We wouldn't have it any other way!" She ran into the closet and slid into a air of boyfriend jeans and a AC/DC shirt. "Who's AC/DC?" The boys asked. Her smile fell. "What!?!?" The boys looked at each other."Sweetie, we've never heard of them.""Okay what about, Journey, Bad company, Kansas, Pink Floyd?" "No afraid not?" "I know what we are going to be doing later." She walked down to the table with her mates holding her hands. "Good Morning!" the King smiled and looked at her. "Morning, Princess!" She smiled as she sat down. The food was brought out and she smiled."Oh, thank the heavens im starving!" she dug into her food with a smile. "This is awesome!" The king laughed."Well, like your shirt, you like classic rock?" "no, i love it." she said as she got deep into conversation with the King. John and Aidan laughed.

 

1 1/2 years later...

Niki passed the hall while waiting on the queen. "Okay, let's go before the boys and George wake up." Niki nodded as she walked down the stairs with the woman she considered a mother to her. "Are you nervous?" "Honestly, I'm terrified.' "Why honey?" "I just have so many things running through my head." " It'll be okay." She led her daughter in law to the car and they rode to the doctors office. After all the test were run the doctor came in. "Ladies, I think a congratulations is in order!" "I'm really pregnant?" "Yes."

 

On the way home....

"You looked worried." "I am, what if the boys don't want a baby?" "Honey, they will be thrilled!" Niki looked out the window. When they arrived she went upstairs and slid into her PJ'S again before slipping in between the guys. She looked at their faces. They looked peaceful. "Morning." John said from behind her." Morning." she whispered as she laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "What's on your mind?" Aidan asked as he and John propped themselves up on their elbows. "I am pregnant." they smiled and kissed her. "That's awesome!" 

 

6 months later...

The boys went with their father hunting and the queen had a woman conference to attend so Niki was pretty much on her own here. She took a shower and threw on some clothes before heading down stairs when pain tore through her."AHHH!" Ann came running. "What's happening?" She questioned. "Something's wrong!" Niki screamed in pain again. Ann yelled for the car driver. "Get a car ready, she's going to the hospital." Ann began to get really worried when blood dripped on the floor. "Hang in there sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Niki was crying as she tried to hold herself together. "The car is ready." "okay come on sweetie." She helped her to the car. "Send someone to fetch the Boys!" Ann demanded as they drove to the hospital. Niki was screaming as they walked in. "What happened?" demanded her doctor. "I don't know she came down the stairs and started screaming in pain." Niki looked up at the doctor and pleaded with her eyes."Please you've gotta save the pup!" "Alright just relax as best you can." They got her settled into a room. after a few hours the doctor came in with a sad look."Okay, Niki, listen, we figured out what's going on." She looked at the doctor. "You've had a miscarriage but the cause is something we can't figure out, you only lost one though.""What do you mean only one?" "You were pregnant with twins." She looked at the doctor with tears. "I'm sorry for your lost, but the last pup will need you to be strong, when it's time you will have to deliver both, the one will be still born." She nodded and curled around herself and laid there.

 

A few hours later the boys came running in. "Are they okay?" "She needs you both, she lost one of the pups." "One?" "They were twins." Aidan locked his jaw. "Son, she's going to be upset, she feels like she failed you guys because she couldn't deliver them both. She still has one living pup so you listen here! You are going to have to help here through this point in her life or she'll lose the other pup." The boys nodded. They walked into the room where their mate was silently crying. John immediately ran to her to comfort his mate. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried as John held her. "No it's okay, you couldn't help it." She looked at Aidan with pain, and rejection in her eyes. "You hate me..." she whispered. Adan walked over to her and held her hand kissing the back of her hand. "No, I do not hate you, I just struggle seeing you like this. I am upset that we lost a pup but it is not your fault and it will be okay." He kissed her forehead as a tear fell down his face. "I love you." he whispered." I love you both." She said as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
